The National Domestic Violence Hotline (The Hotline) and loveisrespect (LIR; the helpline targeted towards young people) are supported by the Family Violence Prevention and Services Act (FVPSA) program within the Family and Youth Services Bureau. The Hotline and LIR provide a confidential 24-hour national, toll-free telephone hotline as well as digital services including chats, texts and website resources to provide information and assistance to adult and youth victims of family violence, domestic violence or dating violence, their family and household members, and others affected by the violence in an effort to build healthy, safe and supportive communities. The Hotline and LIR provide services to a broad range of people with diverse and complex needs, requests, and situations. This complexity makes it challenging to comprehensively characterize the services that The Hotline and LIR provide and summarize the outcomes they achieve, thereby making performance measurement, and evaluation challenging as well. The National Domestic Violence Hotline Services Assessment Framework based on Theory (SAF-T) project is a collaborative effort between OPRE and FVPSA that aims to develop a theoretical framework and an approach for ongoing evaluation and performance measurement for The Hotline and LIR. In its first phase, the project will build and test a theoretical framework based on existing behavior change theory to characterize the needs and requests of those who contact The Hotline and LIR, the services provided by the Hotline and LIR to meet those needs, and the outcomes for those who contact The Hotline and LIR. Subject to the availability of funds and other considerations, additional aims will be addressed in subsequent components. These include a second component to improve the operationalization and measurement of The Hotline and LIR services and a third component to develop and pilot a user-centered platform and/or tool to produce ongoing just-in-time summaries of The Hotline and LIR data. The contract was awarded to Westat with a subcontract to the University of Pittsburgh.